Translate Memories of Caitlin
by Rafa008
Summary: Caitlin fled when younger, to try success in Sinnoh, but everything went wrong when Grimsley decides to go after her. When she returns to Unova a decade later, she realizes that not everyone will accept her back.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Caitlin / Grimsley  
**Music:** Memory-Elaine Page  
**Summary:** Caitlin fled when younger, to try success in Sinnoh, but everything went wrong when Grimsley decides to go after her. When she returns to Unova a decade later, she realizes that not everyone will accept her back.

**Memories of Caitlin**

_Day light_

_See the dew on a sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day__  
_  
It was dawning in the Unova region. A woman, who seemed to have been beautiful in the past, was standing in front of a large portal made of stones, which was written: _Unova Elite 4_. Clay, a broad man with cowboy clothes, who ran the trains from that region had just got there at the station where the woman fell, thanking him and looking at the portal. She sighed, putting the old bag on the floor and sitting on a stone bench that was there, resting her arms on the knees.  
Caitlin-So, I came back ...  
Caitlin had long light brown hair, going to the ground. In the past they gave the impression of floating around, but now they were just down, with a few gray streaks. Her blue eyes were the same. She wore a gray overcoat that reached the ankles and wore high heels. At her side were some sunflowers, still damp from the dew and she smiled, approaching her face to the yellow petals and smelling it.  
Caitlin-After all this time, will they still remember me? Surely, they wouldn't forget what happened ten years ago ...  
She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall, her face turning to the dawn, as she let the memory live again.  
_Ten years ago, Caitlin lived in the Unova E4 where the members lived and were constantly visited by gym leaders and aspiring. At the time, Caitlin was the second of the Elite 4 and best friend of Grimsley. Grimsley was the third in the Elite 4. But all that Caitlin wanted was go out of there and know the Sinnoh region, being famous, a princess or an actress. So, one night she packed her things and left a letter, and went to Sinnoh. It did not take much to Cailtin discovers the Battle Frontier there and then, took office as the Princess from the Battle Castle. But one day, Grimsley appeared there, to try to bring her back, by the request of Alder, Champion of the Elite 4.  
Caitlin-I will not return, Grimsley.  
She had a determined look, sitting on her throne in the castle. Grimsley was on one knee, facing her. Grimsley had black hair slicked back, a bit long and a yellow scarf.  
Grimsley-Please Caitlin. Alder is asking, soon it'll be the opening ceremony of the tournament Unova. Everyone should be there!  
Caitlin-Didn't you understand yet?  
She rose. She wore a pink dress with a white cardigan over and was taller than him, she was kneeling in high heels. Her long brown hair floated around her. His blue eyes met hers, the same color, confused.  
Caitlin-It's simple Grimsley, I won't return. Here I am a princess! I have my own castle instead of that place made of stones. And i also have a valet, Darach!  
Grimsley, still down, took her left hand in his and kissed her gently.  
Grimsley-If is a valet that you want, I can be yours.  
Caitlin blushed, her eyes wide, hearing the proposal. Yes, she was in love with him when she was a teenager, but had forgotten it. She smiled, taking her hand back, slowly.  
Caitlin-Here I have several battles, I have fun ... Battles, battles, battles, BATTLES HAHAHAHA!  
Grimsley was frightened, standing up and taking a step back instinctively. Caitlin had become suddenly odd, repeating the word 'battle' without stopping, laughing, her hair floating increasingly and a strange red aura began to emanate from her.  
Grimsley-Caitlin?  
Darach-Get away, she's out of control!  
The valet attempted Grimsley away but he did not listen and walked over, placing both hands on her shoulders, shaking her to try to make her back to normal. But Caitlin was so strong that the aura threw the man against the wall that was on the other side of the place. Grimsley groaned, lifting a hand to his hip that hit the wall, his eyes closing as Darach called Gallade to calm her._

_Midnight not a sound from the pavement _

_Has the moon lost her memory? _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind begins to moan_

Caitlin awakened from her reverie and realized she had fallen asleep there, because the sun was setting and the lights lit up the streets deserted. Everything was so quiet. Caitlin stood the stone bench and went to the gate. It seemed that something was going on inside, because everything was illuminated.  
Caitlin-Oh my God, today is the party pre-tournament.  
She moved closer to the portal, one step at a time, until she took a deep breath and entered once, through the large illuminated gardens, where there was a huge fountain and went to the stone castle that had the doors open. The hall was full of light and all who were part of that place, were scattered, laughing, dancing or sitting, just talking. She recognized many of them, like a brunette old woman of blue hair, the gym leader of Nacrene City. Burgh was a man with brown hair and stylish clothes, lover of plants and was leader of Castelia City and also her old friend, Shauntal, the Elite 4, which had purple hair and wore glasses. Loved to write. Caitlin hid behind a pilaster that were there and gasped at the sight of a man, who was leaning on a cane, stand up for one of the chairs of the back of the room after talking with a elderly red-haired man, champion of the E4, Alder, and announce:  
Grimsley-This year is a year of renewal. Both among the eight gym leaders and the Elite 4.  
Caitlin thinking-_Glad you are well! I thought I had killed you that time!_  
She put her hand to her mouth, relieved.  
Elesa-Elesa. New leader of Nimbasa City.  
A young blonde and thin girl, dressed in black and yellow danced. Cailtin didn't know her, the former leader of Nimbasa should have retired. 10 years had passed and much had changed.  
Chili-Chili.  
Cress-Cress.  
Cilan-Cilan. From Striaton City.  
The trio of young men was very similar. Chili had red hair and ruffled, Cress had blue hair buckling and Cilan had green hair and short.  
Iris-Iris, from Opelucid City.  
Iris was very young and had long dark hair. Beside her was an old acquaintance of Caitlin, Daydren a white-haired gentleman who formerly held the rank of Iris.  
Skyla-Skyla of Mistraltn City.  
She had long red hair and looked very lively. Beside her stood a mysterious boy dressed in blue, who soon presented himself.  
Brycen-Brycen of Icirrus City.  
The old ones still remain, everyone applauded. Alder stood smiling, with the help of Marshal from the E4, and announced:  
Alder-So let the party begin!  
Many went to the dance floor and Elesa, paired with Burgh, seemed to float with such elegance. Grimsley, limping back to sit in the back, where there were five chairs. Five seats for members of E4. Himself, Shauntal, Marshal, Champion Alder and instead of Caitlin, was a young girl, with brown hair and blue eyes, which Caitlin seen on TV. White.

_Memory, _

_All alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days _

_I was beautiful then _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again_

Caitlin-So ... We age ...  
Caitlin could remember when she was sitting in that same chair that White was, 10 years ago, attending parties with her old friend, Grmisley, who would accompany her back to her quarters after the party, and the following morning when was the tournament Unova Elite 4 and waited anxiously for the finalist who try to put the champion. When she was young.  
Caitlin-When I was beautiful, ha!  
She really wanted to be able to be accepted there, again, dance with them, rather than sitting back, alone with her memories. She clenched her fists and decided to leave behind the pilaster, dancing alone. But it was so long since she danced, that she fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see a gray-haired woman there. Many surprised, shocked and others, angered.  
Shauntal-What are you doing here?!  
Marshal-You no longer part of this place, better get back to Sinnoh!  
Caitlin was wide-eyed, still on the floor, facing the hostility of her former comrades. But Iris, newcomer, seemed curious and approached Caitlin.  
Iris-You're Caitlin, right? When I was little, I watched the Elite 4 battling, you were fantastic!  
Caitlin-I was? Thank you ...  
Shauntal pulled Íris away from her.  
Shauntal-No, Íris.  
Some of the former were angry, some not so, and many of the newcomers felt curious about that figure.  
Caitlin-_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me all alone with my memories of my days in the sun ..._  
She heard the sound of wood hitting the marble, accompanied by slowly steps. Caitlin looked up and saw that Grimsley and Alder, went to her. When Grimsley approached her, she felt fear and regret for the past. Had hurt him.  
Caitlin-Grimsley ... I...  
Grimsley-I am happy to see you again, Caitlin.  
Cailtin surprise-What?  
Grismley extended his free hand to Caitlin and helped her up. She staggered, leaning on his chest and feeling his warmth and scent.  
Alder-You disappointed us when you left that way, Caitlin. But we love you. No matter your decision, you can always come back here ...  
Caitlin-Alder Thanks, really.

_Every streetlamp seems to beat _

_A fatalistic warning _

_Someone mutters and the street lamp splutters _

_And soon _

_It will be morning_

Caitlin turned to everyone there, but mainly to Marshal, Shauntal and Grimsley. Seemed serious.  
Caitlin-Please excuse me for being selfish, to leave without warning for having despised the friendship of you and ...  
She turned to Grismley and took both his hands in hers.  
Caitlin-And forgive me when I hurt you ... The man I loved all this time.  
All were silent. Grismley seemed shocked to hear the statement of the woman that he loved all his life. He began to smile and kissed her hand, as he had done ten years ago.  
Grismley-You accept me as your valet?  
Caitlin giggled.  
Caitlin-You fool ... Of course I do.  
Grimsley-Good, my princess.  
Grimsley touched his forehead to hers, before they kissed. When they parted, Alder smiled at them and Shauntal and Mrashal approached.

Caitlin-Shauntal, Marshal, forgive me ...  
Shauntal-I forgive. Caiti, sorry for me being rude to you ...  
Caitlin-I have to apologize, friend ...  
The two hugged and Marshal laughed, giving a friendly pat on the shoulder Caitlin.  
Marshal-It's okay Caitlin.  
All there, new ones and veterans smiled and clapped and Caitlin smiled, realizing that was accepted again by her family. Beside her, Grimsley wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her more and she leaned her head on his shoulder. No longer need to have fear.  
Grimsley-Caitli ...  
Caitlin-My happiness was here all the time.

_Daylight _

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life _

_And I mustn't give in. _

_When the dawn comes _

_Tonight will be a memory too _

_And a new day will begin_


End file.
